


Breakfast with the Lightwood Boys

by onihunter305



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Post Episode S2E8, Pre-Episode S2E9, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onihunter305/pseuds/onihunter305
Summary: Alec was nervous for the second time Max would meet Magnus. He didn’t know what to expect. One thing Alec should have learned, however, was to always expect the unexpected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after my other two stories, “Fear, Overwhelming” and “Because You Matter to Me.” You don't have to read them to understand this one, though I invite you to as I hope they are enjoyable stories.
> 
> Basically created because I craved some meaningful Magnus/Max interactions. I feel as though Max should be wise beyond his years because he has been bumped from Institute to Institute which is where his insightfulness comes from and that he would be accepting of Magnus and Alec's relationship once he was out from under his parent's thumb.

Alec sat on the subway reminding himself that he was not frustrated or nervous, although the amount of times he’d told himself that during this singular ride would suggest otherwise. Max sat next to him, his leg bouncing with anticipation and a smile on his face. 

“Can we stop at a store on the way?” Max asked, looking up at Alec with puppy dog eyes, the ones he knew could get his big brother to do anything. 

“Why? Did you forget something?” Alec asked, trying to think of what they would actually need.

“Well…mom always said it’s polite to bring a gift when you are going to someones house. She even brought Magnus alcohol when he hosted my party. So I thought I should bring Magnus a gift,” Max rationalized. Alec couldn’t help but smile as his heart warmed while hearing Max’s confession. To think, just a week ago Max had treated Magnus like the scum of the earth because of his Downworlder status and now he was hoping they could bring a gift for a simple breakfast invitation.

An invitation that Alec had been shocked about, if he was honest with himself. 

After his mother had left to return to Idris, leaving Max in his sibling’s capable hands, Alec had been extremely busy. With the knowledge that Valentine possessed 2/3 of the puzzle required to wipe out all Downworlders, he began working overtime trying to figure out his location. In his spare time he had taken to training Max, as he trusted very few of the New York Institute Shadowhunters with the task. That left very little time for his warlock boyfriend. 

So when Magnus had fire called him last night, inviting not only himself but also his brother Max to breakfast the next day, Alec didn’t hesitate in accepting. Now that he was actually on his way though, he was beginning to wonder if the invitation had some kind of alterior motive.

“I don’t think we need to bring anything to Magnus’ Max,” Alec said, knowing Magnus would never expect it but appreciating Max’s sentiment all the time.

“You never have to bring a gift, Alec,” Max countered, placing emphasis on the word “have” as if Alec was a child arguing a stupid point. Alec’s eyes widened as he saw Izzy’s influence over his brother in that statement. 

“Alright, I can agree with that. What did you have in mind?” Alec asked, realizing Max wasn’t going to drop the topic. He knew he should be grateful that Max cared enough about making a good second impression after his disastrous one during his Rune party, but the more he thought about this meeting the more nervous he was becoming. He and Max had spoken about his behavior after the party and they had discussed that living up to their parents expectations was not as important as being a good human being. Max had been so sorry for his actions at his party and had written Magnus two fire messaged after it, one thanking him for the party and the other apologizing for how he acted during it. Of course Magnus had accepted both, gladly, but Max was determined to also make it up to him in person.

“Mom says he likes alcohol, or was she just being mean?” Max asked, his voice dropping at the end of his question. Alec knew his brother and mother had left things on strange terms. After being witness to all the fighting that had gone on between her and Robert, Max had jumped at the opportunity to stay with his siblings in New York. His mother, although grateful for their willingness to watch him, felt slighted by how badly he wanted to get away from them.

“Um…he does, not that’s not really an acceptable gift from someone who is 12…” Alec trailed off. 

“Well what else does he like?” Max asked, causing Alec to pause as he racked his brain for an acceptable answer.

Before the Iris incident, cats had been Magnus’ hobby. Caring for the feline creatures that he shared a Warlock mark with had brought him a lot of joy. After discovering that to be a weakness in his wards, he had found all of his cats a good home elsewhere. Alec knew he missed having them around the balcony but he also understood his reluctance to allow any other strays into his life. 

He was also always in need of potion ingredients, particularly ones that came from other Downworlders. But that hardly seemed like an acceptable gift from a 12 year old. 

He appreciated ancient artifacts and pieces of art, but neither Max nor Alec had the budget to contribute to his collection. 

Alec felt his insecurities rise as he began to realize he didn’t know of any acceptable gifts his little brother could bring his boyfriend on their second meeting. What kind of boyfriend was he that he couldn’t think of one little thing.

Max, from his position next to his big brother, could see the wheels turning in Alec’s head as he began to overthink the situation. He may be young but he knew his brother well enough to see when his demeanor was changing.

“What about flowers?” Max asked, trying to defuse the ‘Alec bomb’ while he still had a chance.

Alec was pulled out of his dark thoughts by Max’s suggestion. Alec knew there were a few flower shops around Manus’ apartment, he had often admired them as he walked there, wondering if Magnus would appreciate the small gesture. He had yet to find the courage, not knowing if the gift was too ‘girly’ for his boyfriend…his boyfriend who wore make-up and painted his nails and dressed impeccably. The more Alec thought about it, the more it became an appropriate gift in his mind. 

“That sounds perfect Max,” Alec agreed.

“But they are from me! Not from you! This isn’t some romantic gesture thing that you are going to make,” Max vehemently argued causing Alec to smile.

“Understood,” Alec agreed, already deciding that if Magnus liked the flowers he would be receiving a lot more of them from him over the course of their relationship.

“So can I borrow $20?” Max asked with an innocent inflection in his tone, causing Alec to laugh.

“Of course,” Alec gladly agreed, happy that Max was putting so much effort into this second meeting.

When the two Lightwoods exited the subway and made their way to Magnus’ apartment Alec made sure to detour them to the nicer of the two flower shops he had spotted around the area. 

Walking in was a surreal experience for Alec. Having never had a girlfriend, or anyone in his life for that matter, who appreciated flowers he had no idea what to get. There was thousands of different flowers covering the walls, in refrigerators, and on display. 

Although Alec seemed to be overwhelmed by the array of options, Max had little trouble. Having grown up in Idris and various institutes around the world had allowed Max the opportunity to learn how to speak with adults easily. He effortlessly walked up to the salesperson at the counter and waited for him to acknowledge his presence.

“How can I help you?” The florist asked, first smiling at Max and then smiling over at Alec who looked beyond uncomfortable. 

“I need flowers for my brother’s boyfriend, kind of as an apology and kind of to say I want to be friends with him,” Max said bluntly, causing Alec to choke on thin air. The ease in which Max announced they were going to his boyfriend apartment shocked him. He was sure the man working behind the counter was going to throw them out, or yell, for his deviance. He was shocked when the man smiled even wider and began showing Max around.

“I know it’s going to sound strange, but I think you are looking for roses here little man. Yellow and orange to be specific. Both of those signify friendship and yellow roses can also be an apology type rose,” he said, showing Max the display of colorful roses, specifically picking out a few brightly colored ones. Alec stood back, shocked by the acceptance he was receiving from the Mundane world. He thought for sure they would be as close-minded as the Shadowhunters were. 

“I like that one, it reminds me of glowing golden cat eyes,” Max said, breaking Alec out of his thoughts. His eyes were drawn to the color rose Max had picked out and his breath was taken away. Although nothing would replicate the alluring and beautiful shade of Magnus’ true eyes, this rose came close. 

“Nice choice, just a bouquet of these, or do you want some orange ones thrown into the arrangement?” He asked, speaking to Max as if he was an adult which he appreciated. 

“Whatever you think,” Max replied, allowing the professional to do his job. Before long Max was holding a simple, but beautiful, bouquet of yellow and orange roses. “You’re up big brother,” he said as the florist asked for payment.

Alec silently handed over the correct amount to pay, adding a generous tip for his help and acceptance.

“It’s nice of your brother to want to be friends with your boyfriend, I with I had been as accepting when my brother came out. You are very lucky,” the man said quietly as Alec handed over the tip. He nodded and thanked the man as they left the shop. He made a mental note to ask Clary about acceptance in the Mundane world because it was clearly an area he was lacking knowledge and understanding in.

“I hope you left him a nice tip, he was very helpful and dad always says that we should reward those who do their job correctly,” Max said, bringing Alec back to the here and now. He informed Max that he had done so and his brother smiled at him with a cheeky look on his face and said, “nice work.”

The rest of the walk to Magnus’ was silent, Alec thinking about everything that had already transpired during the short amount of time he had been awake that day and Max enjoying looking around the area as he carried the bunch of roses down the street. 

Finally the brothers came to the building in which Magnus’ lived. Alec took the lead walking them up the stairs and to Magnus’ loft. They didn’t knock, as Alec had been told multiple times by Magnus that he was allowed to walk right in, but Alec did call out their presence when they arrived in case Magnus was in the middle of something delicate. 

“We’re here,” he said simply, Max staying silent at his side. His eyes were wide as he took in the Warlock’s apartment without the Spanish inspired theme that had decorated the Warlock’s home last time he had been there.

“Alexander! And Max! So glad you could make it,” Magnus said happily as he came around the corner. Alec felt his body relax in the older man’s presence and he wanted nothing more than to be able to relax in his arms. It had been too long since they had seen each other and Alec longed for his grounding and calming touch. 

“I bought you flowers,” Max said suddenly, thrusting the bouquet up and into Magnus’ arms. Alec could see that Max was slightly nervous that Magnus would not accept his apology and gift, even though he already had accepted his fire message apology. Alec could also see that Magnus was shocked by the gift, not expecting anything this morning from the two Lightwood brothers. 

“Thank you Max, these are beautiful and very much appreciated. Why don’t we move into the kitchen and I’ll try to find a vase for these,” Magnus said, his voice betraying some of the emotions he felt. Max, knowing where the kitchen was from the party last week lead the way, giving Magnus and Alec a moment alone.

“You young Lightwoods, always surprising me,” Magnus said, his voice soft as he admired the flowers Max had brought him. Alec could see the swirl of emotion in Magnus’ glamoured eyes. By his reaction alone Alec vowed to bring him more flowers from this point on. Magnus deserved only happiness in his life for the happiness he had brought to Alec’s.

“In good ways I hope,” Alec said, entering into Magnus’ personal space.

“Always,” Magnus replied, his hand coming up to gently cup Alec’s elbow as they leaned in to share a soft and chaste kiss. 

“Wow, it smells amazing in here,” Max called out from the kitchen breaking the two men out of their own personal headspace and reminding them they have a young and impressionable mind with them. 

They walked into the kitchen to the sight of Max trying to take in all of the food Magnus had out on the table. 

“Did you cook all of this?” Max asked, eyeing the plate of bacon in the middle.

“Someone did,” Magnus offered back, causing Alec to throw a sharp glare at him. “And I paid them fully for their good work, and left a good tip,” Magnus added, knowing that Alec hated when he snapped food in without paying for it.

“Awesome,” Max said, awed by how much delicious food was in front of him. One thing he would admit he missed about living in Idris was the food, at the institute it was more of a fend for yourself type of situation and oftentimes he found himself on the end of Izzy’s creations as she tried to take care of him.

Magnus took a moment to look for a vase and quickly realize he had none. Never, in his 600 years, had someone thought to bring him flowers. With another movement and snap there was a simple but beautiful vase on his counter which he filled with water and arranged the flowers within. 

“Cool,” Max commented from his place at the table, appreciating the display of magic now that his mother wasn’t around to scoff at it. 

“Well, now that we’ve taken care of that, how about we dig in. I’m sure two young Shadowhunters like yourself are in need of sustenance!” Magnus said, moving towards the table to take a seat. Max was seated across from him as Alec took the seat next to him. 

The first few moments of breakfast were spent in silence as everyone filled their plates and began eating the delicious spread Magnus had procured for them. That silence was soon broken by Max’s inquisitive nature. 

“Why do you hide your Warlock mark when you are at home?” Max asked, noticing the absence of the striking yellow cat eyes that had inspired the flowers he brought over. 

“Max…” Alec started, about to tell his brother that he wasn’t being polite, but Magnus cut him off.

“Well, young Shadowhunter, I do it without thought. Throughout my many years it has been made quiet obvious to me that many people to not appreciate being reminded of my true heritage and it’s a lot easier for them to pretend I’m not a warlock when they are looking at brown eyes instead of yellow ones,” Magnus answered honestly. Alec turned towards him, feeling angry for him. Angry that people had made him feel as though his true self wasn’t acceptable, a feeling Alec knew all too well.

Subtly, under the table, he placed his hand on Magnus’ knee. “I hope you know that you are always welcome to be yourself around me,” he said softly.

“Me too!” Max added.

Magnus was shocked silent. He had never met such acceptance in Shadowhunters in all his years. Coupled with the warm weight of Alec’s hand on his knee, Magnus felt a swell of emotions.

“Thank you, both of you,” Magnus said, allowing his glamor to drop, revealing his glowing cat eyes to his breakfast guests.

“They are beautiful Magnus,” Alec said, showing a rare bit of emotion in front of his brother.

“Thank you Alexander,” Magnus replied, and as much as he wanted to lean over and kiss his boyfriend in that moment, Max reminded them he was still there.

“Don’t even think about it Alec!” He called out, a piece of bacon hanging from his lips. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full!” Alec shot back, his face hot with embarrassment for getting lost in the moment between him and Magnus.

The rest of breakfast went smoothy, conversation flowing easily between Magnus’ recent clients and Izzy’s failed attempts in the kitchen. Max also entertained them with some of his tales from the Mumbai Institute. Overall, Alec would dare to call it a prefect breakfast with two of the most important people in his life. 

As they cleaned up from breakfast, which Alec insisted doing the Mundane way claiming it was good character building, Max threw the couple for yet another loop. 

“Do you love my brother?” Max asked, looking at Magnus carefully, as if reading his reaction. Alec, over by the sink, almost dropped the dish he was washing in shock. He turned his body, water dripping from the wet dish in his hand and puddling on the floor.

“Max! That’s …that’s not a question you can ask!” He stuttered in reply, not sure he wanted to hear Magnus’ reply. If the other man did in fact love him, Alec wouldn’t know what to say in response. If he didn’t love him, Alec didn’t know if he wanted to hear it at all.

“What? Izzy’s boyfriends loved her, Jace’s girlfriends claimed to love him. Why shouldn’t you be loved by your boyfriend?” Max responded, his line of thought causing Alec’s stomach to twist and turn painfully. Magnus watched Alec carefully during his interaction with his brother. He knew Alec had self-worth issues but he didn’t know how deeply they ran. Did he truly believe he wasn’t worth of someone else’s love?

“It is a little early in our relationship for declarations of love Maxwell,” Magnus intervened, seeing Alec was partially shut down from the path the questions had taken. “However, I can assure you that I adore your brother and care deeply for him.”

“That’s acceptable…for now,” Max replied, looking over and Alec and noticing he still hadn’t moved from his position at the sink, wet and soapy dish in hand. He silently wondered if he broke his brother when he asked that question.

“Could you give us a moment? There is a TV in the room next door, it gets every channel, trust me,” Magnus said with a smile, he could see Alec wasn’t okay at the moment and needed some time alone with him to reassure him that he was alright.

“Sure,” Max said, recognizing that Alec needed a moment and Magnus was willing and able to take care of him.

“Alexander, darling,” Magnus said as he approached the emotionally stunted Shadowhunter. “I’m going to take this plate out of your hand and we are going to sit down and talk about this for a moment.” He gently removed the plate from Alec’s grip and placed it in the sink.

They sat back in their chairs, facing one another, knees touching in front of them. “Alexander, I hope you understand how much I have grown to care for you since I’ve met you. And you’ve come so far, from the emotionally constipated man I met who was so far in the closet his address read Narnia to the loving and caring man who faced up against his mother to prove that we are something that isn’t going away,” Magnus said, hoping to break Alec out of his self-deprivating train of thought.

“I… I’m,” Alec was at a loss for words. He didn’t deserve the man in front of him, and he didn’t understand how he could care for him. He spent months pushing him away and saying angry and hurtful things. And yet he continued to pursue him, trying to prevent him from making devastating mistakes that would have made him miserable. Even when they got together, went on a date, Alec ruined that too by becoming self-conscious about the fact that he was number 17,001 in Magnus’ life. 

“You are a wonderful, caring, dedicated, and amazing individual. I am so happy to have you in my life Alexander,” Magnus continued, trying to flood him with feelings of love to erase all the doubt he had inside. 

“I am so happy to have you in mine too,” Alec finally admitted. He didn’t know where he would be without Magnus, and he didn’t even want to think about it. 

“And for now, that is more than enough. Remember, I will always be here for you,” Magnus said, referring back to a conversation he had with Alec after the disastrous party he threw from Max’s Rune Ceremony. He never wanted Alec to feel so alone that the only option was to stand on a ledge and measure the worth of his life. 

“Thank you,” Alec said, his entire being feeling flooded with love and affection for the man in front of him. Magnus closed the distance between them, resting his forehead against Alec’s gently before tipping his head down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. 

They stayed like that for a while, silently taking comfort from the other’s continued presence, and stealing kisses from time to time. 

Eventually their little bubble was popped by Max reentering the kitchen, forcing them to break apart quickly, leaving only their knees touching. 

“I don’t mind you two being a little mushy, it’s better than mom and dad, they are always fighting. It’s nice to see people happy,” Max said, once again reminding Alec of his family problems back in Idris and how Max didn’t know the true reason for all the fighting between their parents. “Anyway,” Max continued, “We should be getting back. I have seraph training with Raj at noon and it’s already 11:30.”

Alec looked down at his watch in shock. They had arrived for breakfast at 9, where had all the time gone. 

“I’m sorry Max, you are right. We need to be getting back,” Alec reluctantly pulled his body completely away from Magnus, breaking any and all body contact they had. 

“I’ll save you the time and make a portal,” Magnus offered, smiling at the youngest Lightwood. Although their first meeting had been slightly disastrous, what with meddling Warlocks and overbearing and spiteful mothers. This second meeting was delightful in ways Magnus wouldn’t even be able to describe. Alec’s brother’s acceptance of his sexuality and who he was with would hopefully give the older Lightwood some confidence and happiness in his life.

“Thank you Magnus, and thank you for the wonderful breakfast. I’ll call you later,” Alec promised, stepping towards him, wanting to kiss him goodbye but not knowing if Max would appreciate that kind of public display of affection. 

“Thanks for breakfast Magnus, and for taking care of my brother. Hurry up and kiss him goodbye so we can go Alec!” Max said simply, clearing up any confusion about how comfortable he was with his brother’s choices in life.

Alec blushed at his brother’s words and shyly leaned in for a quick kiss goodbye before Magnus created a portal to bring them back to the institute. 

“Goodbye Max, I’m sure I’ll be seeing more of you in the future. And Alexander, I’ll await your call after your patrol tonight,” Magnus said before the two boys stepped through the portal and were gone. 

Moving into his den Magnus noticed Max had left the TV on. Moving to turn it off he noticed a small piece of paper carefully tucked under the remote. Lifting it up he couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh at the contents. There, in what he surmised was Max’s scribble, was a carefully worded note:

 

"You better take care of my brother and not hurt him"

 

Yes, Magnus thought, these Lightwood children never failed to shock and amaze him.

**Author's Note:**

> So there is that, hopefully you all enjoyed how I portrayed Max in this interaction. I will say I am a bit baffled by his character in the show as he seems to majorly jump, personality wise, from season one to season two. I credited that to what was going on with his parents in a previous story, but it's make it hard for me to try and write him. 
> 
> I also recognize Alec is a bit of a head case in the story but he kind of is a bit of a head case in the show. Don't get me wrong, he is my favorite character behind Magnus, but he's such a lost soul. There have been so many episodes where I've been yelling at the TV "someone hug that emotionally stunted man!" Anyway, he is probably a little sad in comparison so what you all might see him as. Hopefully I did them all justice.


End file.
